


I'll take care of you

by TinkerMel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil will always be there for May even if she doesn't believe it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Philinda fic.  
> I apologize for any mistakes I have made and I hope you like it.

It was getting close to midnight and Phil was just finishing off the last of his paper work. Sighing he set his pen down and got up. He was in dire need of his bed.

It doesn't take long to get back to his apartment but today it feels like hours. He needed to sleep. Ideally he would sleep for a week to catch up on all the late nights he has been having.

On reaching his front door he spots that it is slightly ajar. Phil pulls out his gun and slowly enters his home. He does a quick sweep of the first couple of rooms. Then he hears it. It sounded like someone was trying not to cry. It was coming from the bedroom. He walks down the hallway noticing items littering his floor. A pair of boots and a leather jacket that could only belong to one person.

"May?" He calls out. 

"Phil?" A quiet voice replies. He walks faster to the bedroom. All the lights are off but he can still make out the hunched form of Melinda May.

"May, what's wrong?" He crosses the room and sits down on the floor next to her. She is hugging her legs into her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. "Please talk to me." 

Phil reaches out a hand to lay it on her shoulder. She tenses only for a moment then relaxes under his touch.

"It's stupid really." She mumbles into her chest.

"It can't be stupid if it has done this to you." He pulls her close to his chest. She gives in and curls up on his lap. Phil's arms wrap tightly around her.

"I don't think I want to tell you. Your going to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you. Mainly because you would beat me to a bloody pulp if I tried."

May chuckles against his chest.

"Damn straight I would" She pokes his chest for emphasis.

"Will you tell me what is wrong now? Or not I don't want to push you into saying anything."

She was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"It was because of a dream, well a nightmare really. It involved you." She took a moment to compose herself. "We were on mission. It was going fine until we had to split up to find the asset. We still were talking on coms but then you went silent. So instead of going after the asset I went to find you. I ran to where we split up then you spoke again. You were telling me to run. Of course I ignored this and went down the corridor as fast as possible. The closer I got I started to see blood on the floor. This made me run faster. The blood trail was getting worse. I finally rounded the corner and there you were. Crumpled to the ground clutching at your stomach. There was so much blood Phil. I couldn't stop the bleeding." May is clinging to Phil's shirt now. 

"It's ok May, it was just a nightmare. I'm still here."

"I know that" She speaks through her tears. "I just felt so helpless. You were dying and I couldn't do anything to save you. I can't lose you again."

Phil stiffens slightly. Sure he has seen her vulnerable before but for to be so shaken up because of a nightmare made his heart hurt.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You know I am a fighter and bad things might happen on missions but I promise you this I'm still here and I'm not leaving you any time soon."

Phil lent down and kissed her forehead. May looked upon his caring face and smiled weakly. Moving closer she connects their lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling back she smiles again.

"Thank you."

Phil brings her close to his chest.

"Anytime."


End file.
